Cherry Kiss Winter
by Jellybananza
Summary: Kakashi and sakura's friendship heats up as the winter season begins. Will Sakura be able to win the heart of Konoha's top shinobi? Kakasaku, please R
1. Are you ok?

-1Ok! This is my first fan fiction! So don't be hard on me! xD Please enjoy! And please also review! R&R 3

PS: This story is about Team 7 after Sasuke comes back. They are 20 except Kakashi.

------

The Village was chilly as winter settled in. Emerald eyes followed along the sparkly aura of ice and snow. Prickling wind brushed against bare skin of the young viewer, and tasselled hair waved as the breeze guided it through the air. It was colder then usual. Sakura noticed that she could not see any grass lying around, but rather layer upon layer of thick ice and snow. It was going to be hard to get around.

"Sakura?"

Sakura quickly spun around to look at a figure standing behind her. It was Naruto.

"Heh, hi Sakura chan! Luckly Tsunaide did not have any future plans for a winter mission!" Naruto nervously laughed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Sakura paused for a bit before replying. The mood tensed.

"yeah." Sakura quietly replied looking at the snow, away from Naruto.

"Sakura.. Are you ok?" Naruto whined seeing his friend in such a mood.

Sakura tuned him out for a bit longer until she noticed something. A tall slender figure walked up towards the two ninjas. Sakura's frown soon turned into a bright smile as she seen who it was.

"Kakashi Sensei!" Sakura yelled with a wave in her arm. Naruto turned his head quickly and smiled.

"Yo!" Kakashi responded, his eye crinkling with a hidden smile.

Sakura dashed up to her former teacher. Naruto ran to catch up to the two, only to slip on the ice.

"Naruto, you have to be more careful." a familiar voice sighed making Sakura and Naruto jump.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he attempted to hug his best friend. But Sasuke kept him out of arms grasp.

"tch."

Sakura then looked up as her sensei smiling. She hasn't seen him in almost a week and she was always happy when he was around. His eyes suddenly made contact and she suddenly pretended to be looking at something behind him, her face the color of her red shirt.

Kakashi suddenly nudged her arm. This startled Sakura and her face turned ever darker.

"Sasuke common!" Naruto yelled as he pulled Sasuke towards the huge snow bank. "Lets make a fort!"

"Naruto, we aren't 12 anymore." Sasuke replied harshly. Breaking away from Naruto's pull.

"Aww common, live a little!" Naruto laughed as he pulled Sasuke back into his arms and started to drag the dark haired boy away.

Sakura chuckled as she watched the two boys start to dig into the mount of snow, throwing it at each other in the process.

"Lets go Sakura." Kakashi whispered as he looked down at the pink haired kunoichi, putting his arm around her shoulder.

Sakura's eyes widened at this in awe.

"Uh uh o-ok!" She answered as her heart skipped a beat. "Where to?" She asked, he hand now covering her dark red face.

"To see Tsunaide Sama of course." Kakashi said with an eyebrow arched. "Don't you remember she asked for us to come by today to pick up some papers."

Sakura replayed the lines Kakashi said in her head. How embarrassing it was for her to forget! Her face was at its darkest and her knees started to feel weak.

"Oh, oh right!" Sakura said nervously laughing loudly.

"Sakura, are you ok?" Kakashi frowned, repeating the same line Naruto had asked Sakura earlier that morning.

"Uh, yes." Sakura said with a sigh. "I'm just a little tired that's all!" A smile ran across her face.

Why am I so stupid to forget! Sakura's mind raced as she played back what just happened over and over again.


	2. The Secret Mission

-1I sneaked in another chapter for today! Hope it sounds ok! Remember, this is my first fan fiction so please forgive me for mistakes! Thanks for alerting me also! -Jelly

--------

Sakura pushed open the heavy door that lead to the 5th Hokage's office. Kakashi trailing behind her looking into a small orange booklet, peeking over it to look at the young ninja often.

"Sakura, Kakashi." Tsunaide boldly examined the two.

"Ah H-" Sakura answered, But not getting a chance to finish before Kakashi spoke.

"The papers?" Kakashi stepped in.

"Of course, make sure to get them there safe. ASAP!" Tsunaide's stare was just as scary as Yamato. What was going on?

"This mission is top secret! I've already told your team mates that you two are being sent to train a young ninja outside of the village. So you can leave without them knowing why you are really going." Tsunaide snapped back.

"Wait, why can't we tell Naruto or Sasuke?" Sakura whined, tightening her hand into a fist. Her hair standing up on end. Kakashi sighed.

"I can't tell you that. Sakura you know I care for you like a daughter, why would I want to hurt you. Just trust me, ok!" Tsunaide leaned back in her chair, and took a sip of sake. A small smile creped across her face.

"Sakura, go home and pack what you will need. This mission will be about a week long. Meet me at the gate at 6pm." Kakashi gently responded, putting his hand on her head.

"And dress warm for god sakes!" Tsunaide yelled back as Sakura reached the door. A smile ran across both their faces.

---

Sakura folded her warm red sweater neatly into her backpack. Then she put the straps around her back and pulled out her hair. With a wink in the mirror, she was ready to go. Inner Sakura kept her peace while Sakura got ready for the secret mission. A secret mission with just her and Kakashi. At the thought of this Sakura blushed.

---

It was 6:05 pm and Sakura was sitting in the snow near the gates. Kakashi was nowhere to be seen. This was not uncommon.

Sakura sighed as she lifted her silky hair out of her face. Closing her eyes and going into a light sleep. All of a sudden a gentle hand rested on her shoulder. Sakura smirked, thinking this was part of her dream. She rested her hand on top of the existing one resting on her shoulder, then turned her head upwards pecking her lips onto the others.

"Sakura.. What are you doing?" Kakashi mumbled, breaking away from her lips. His ears bright red.

"Wait what! I thought it was a .. a.. dream. And I didn't know it was you! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!!" Sakura rambled on, her face feeling hot.

"Sakura, shhh. Its ok." Kakashi said, stopping her from going any farther with her apologies. He then took his finger and wiped a single tear from crawling down her cheek. "I mean.. Its not like I didn't want you to." He added, closing his eye making a smile under his mask.

Sakura's eyes widened in shock.

"lets get going Sakura." Kakashi whispered, taking her hand and pulling her up off the ground.

----

They have been walking for hours, and it was getting late. Kakashi had mentioned that they would probably arrive tomorrow evening. Sakura's knees started to weaken as they continued through the woods.

"Sakura, we should stop and rest for the night." Kakashi spoke for the first time in about an hour. Sakura had been waiting for him to say that and was happy to hear it.

Kakashi took a small bag off his shoulder and unravelled it. With little effort it turned into a small tent. Sakura did her part and placed two sleeping bags inside as well as the rest of her things. Then she crawled into her sleeping bag, her back lying on the ground. It felt so nice to be resting from such a long walk.

"Sakura." Kakashi whispered. Sakura quickly turned her head to the right to look at her former sensei, who was lying in his own sleeping bag. It was hard to see him in the dark, so she quickly tried to adjust her eyes.

"hm?" She answered, telling him she was awake but tired.

"Are you ok?" He repeated once again today. Sakura realized she was shivering. It was really cold.

"Yea.. Its just a little cold." She replied. Shifting herself into a more comfortable position.

Then Sakura heard Kakashi shift towards her and unzip his sleeping bag, then putting his arms around her. She could instantly feel is warm body temperature meet her cold body.

"So warm." Sakura whispered, not meaning to say it out loud.

This was going to be the best sleep of my life. Sakura thought in her head, as she dozed off into a deep sleep. His arms still tight around her, and his warm breath tickling her neck.


End file.
